


A Pokémon Christmas Story 1

by JDLouis



Series: Requests / One-Shots [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDLouis/pseuds/JDLouis
Summary: Christmas is a wonderful time of year, a time for merriment and joy to be spread for all!All, except Gallade, whose grumpiness has been putting a damper on the Christmas Spirit.Adam has the perfect idea to get him into the spirit, but will it work?
Series: Requests / One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032732
Kudos: 2





	A Pokémon Christmas Story 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope my nice little story finds you well!  
> With the holiday season comes many opportunities to make stories, and I am more than happy to oblige!

The alarm clock rang loud, the sun shone brightly into the room,  
young Adam opened his eyes, snow falling heavily was the view.

With a hard long stretch of his now rested limbs,  
he suddenly remembered, “Christmas morning, it is!”

His tired visage quickly gave way to pure joy,  
because this Christmas was special, and only he was to know,

that for the first time in many years, yes that long indeed,  
he could now afford presents for his pokemon, all three!

Without hesitation, he ran into the hall,  
where Christmas stockings had lined the whole wall.

But his path would be blocked, running straight into a door,  
that aggressively swung open as it scraped along the floor.

He knew whose room this was, and was stricken with fear,  
for he knew his alarm had likely awoken he who lived here.

Standing still there, he knew not what to say,  
as grumpy old Gallade now stood in his way.

Still unsure what to say, he stared for some while,  
“Merry Christmas Gallade!” Adam mustered with a smile.

Still he stood there, a tired worn look upon his face,  
that screamed ‘Bah Humbug!’ echoing through this old place.

Paying no heed to Adam’s Christmas cheer,  
grumpy old Gallade seemed to make it clear;

he wanted no business with Christmas it seemed,  
no presents, no candy, no cheer, indeed!

Lazily, he dragged his feet to the bath,  
where soon he could have his hot shower at last.

So grumpy old Gallade passed Adam with a frown,  
but that wasn’t going to bring _his_ spirit down!

 _Let him have his shower!_ , he thought to himself,  
for the key to his heart had been laid upon the shelf.

Right there in the kitchen, for all to see,  
a neatly wrapped present, right there near the tree.

A gift so grand, it was bound to work!  
No more ‘Bah Humbug!’ from that sad, awful jerk!

 _But his turn will wait_ , he thought with a grin,  
pulling the pokéballs from his belt, it was time to begin!

“Come out Umberon, Quilava, and Rufflet!” He shouted with glee,  
as all the pokémon came out of their balls, one, two, three!

Like a group of old friends, they immediately began to play,  
not a care in the world for what might get in the way.

“Alright, calm down now!” Adam gave a quick shout,  
“It’s time to show you what this was about.”

All three stood in line, waiting there eagerly,  
as Adam reached down beneath the Christmas tree.

“I know it’s been rough.” Adam said with a frown,  
“But this year I was able to go into town...”

All three of them stared, both at him and each other,  
“I bought you all gifts!” he proclaimed, clearing the clutter.

Without hesitation, all three ran to his side,  
and stared intently, their eyes going wide.

From beneath the tree he produced 3 tiny gifts,  
each containing a present, their spirits, they’ll lift!

“What do you think is in them?” Quilava asked curiously,  
“I sure hope he didn’t have to spend a bunch of money.”

“Who cares! It’s Christsmas!” Rufflet yelled through his beak,  
“Come on, show us what’s in them! Give us a peak!”

“Calm down, you brute.” Umbreon groaned with a sigh,  
“Don’t tell me what to do!” Rufflet stared angrily into her eyes.

“If you don’t behave, master will take those gifts back.”  
Umbreon stated plainly, wanting no more of his tack.

“Yeah Rufflet, calm down!” Quilava proclaimed.  
“Master worked hard for those, so you better behave!”

Looking sternly at them, he had finally been coerced.  
“Fine, fine! But I’m going to open **mine** first!”

“Alright, gather round!” Adam sat down with the presents,  
“We’re going to be doing this in three segments!”

“Who will go first?” Adam asked to the trio.  
“Me! Me! I’ll go first!” Rufflet yelled, his eyes aglow.

Wasting no time he ran on to his lap,  
finding his gift, he began pecking at the wrap.

“Alright buddy, here you go!” Adam said as he chuckled,  
giving Rufflet his gift, he had finally buckled.

Wasting no time, he began to tear at the paper,  
within a few moments, it was gone, every layer!

What remained before him lit his eyes up with glee,  
a sizable bone, whole and weighty!

“How do you like it?” Adam asked the small bird,  
staring at the bone, he had not even stirred.

Then without warning, he suddenly attacked,  
gnawing at the bone he began to ransack!

“I’ll take that as a yes!” Adam said with a smile,  
“Who wants to go next while he eats his bone for a while?”

“You can go next.” Umbreon said to her friend.  
“You are too kind!” Quilava to her, he did commend.

Wasting no time, Quilava walked to his master,  
stepping through the wrapping thrown about like a disaster.

“Alright, this is yours.” Adam began unwrapping,  
awaiting anxiously, Quilava's feet began tapping.

As the last bit of wrapping was pulled from from his hands,  
eager, on his hind legs Quilava did stand.

Large and folded, it was a plaid hand stitched quilt,  
surprised and confused, he moved his head with a tilt.

“That’s not all!” Adam then had proclaimed,  
for a plug he produced, to the blanket it was chained.

He plugged it into the wall, and laid it out on the floor,  
“Come, lay down in it!.” Adam had then implored.

Quickly, Quilava tiptoed onto the blanket,  
where the heat from it felt like a nice blazing jacket.

“Oh, this is nice.” Quilava began to say,  
before rolling over onto the blanket, where he lay.

Motionless, on his back and with his mouth wide agape,  
as the realization of what it was began to take shape.

A heated blanket, of course! Nice and warm for the winter.  
_That is quite the nice gift_ , so began thinking his sister.

“And last but not least.” Adam held the last gift in that instance,  
“Some wonderful gifts for my lovely little princess!”

Quite the sizable box, the largest of them all,  
light from the window on it, it did fall.

Pulling the lid up from the large box he had,  
Umbreon’s tail now eagerly began to wag.

From this one large box, he then produced two!  
Twin small little gifts, a curious preview.

“Hey that’s not fair!” Rufflet yelled with a racket,  
loud enough that Umbreon had almost had it.

“Calm down, bird for brains!” She sneered with growl,  
“But you got two presents!” He complained with a howl.

“At least see what they are before you begin complaining,  
Now get back to your bone!” The last of her patience was waning.

Reluctantly, Rufflet turned back away and had flown,  
staring at the presents, continuing to gnaw at his bone.

From the first box in his hand, Adam did show,  
a wonderfully crafted gold Christmas bow!

A bell dangled down with the ribbons, what a sight!  
Captivating Umberon’s eyes like clear moonlight.

“Come, try it on! Let’s see how it fits!”  
Umberon did not object, happy now beyond her wits.

With one swift motion, he brought it down around her neck,  
and clipped the buckle on the back, away from him he did beck.

She took some steps back, and stood tall and proud.  
“It’s a perfect fit!” Adam shouted quite loud.

Pleased with the gift, Umbreon came back to him,  
and began nuzzling up next to him with a mighty large grin.

Adam brought his hand down and gave her side a good scratch,  
with a sudden shift about, he shouted, “Quick, catch!”

With no warning at all, he tossed something into the air,  
where Umbreon instinctively jumped up towards it with great flair.

Snatching it with her mouth, she quickly fell back to earth,  
and looked down upon her second gift with great mirth.

A sizable stuffed Magikarp doll stuffed to the brim!  
Wasting no time, Umbreon began batting at it with her limbs.

“I want to play with that too!” Rufflet proclaimed nice and loud,  
before flying through the air towards his sister, unbound.

Landing on the doll he flapped violently, causing a fright,  
Umbreon bit down on the doll and tugged back with her might.

His sister was stronger, and as such, stood no chance,  
she flung him off her toy, and away she did prance.

Adam and Quilava both shared a fine laugh,  
at the rare sight of camaraderie that had befallen their staff.

With all their toys now, Adams friends did rejoice,  
“Let’s all thank him!” Quilava proposed with his soft voice.

Without any delay, his friends all piled up on top of him,  
with smiles galore that filled his heart to the brim.

 _It is not done yet_ , a small voice said in his mind,  
for there was one more gift that still remained confined.

As natural as clockwork, from out came the shower,  
was grumpy old Gallade where he had spent the last hour.

All nice, dry, and clean for the day,  
right there in the hallway grumpy old Gallade did stay.

“Hey, come over here!” Adam called out, nice and friendly,  
“Come here and join our crazy Christmas frenzy!”

But grumpy old Gallade did pay him no heed,  
instead back to his room, he began to proceed.

Thinking quick on his wit, he began wracking his brain,  
“I have something for you!” He called out once again.

Hand on the doorknob, Gallade stood still in the hall,  
the words of Adam, finally beginning to enthrall.

With a deep heavy sigh, Gallade walked away from his room,  
and sat upon the chair, his emotions wracked with gloom.

 _I have just the thing, I hope this will work_ ,  
Adam thought to himself, his face producing a smirk.

Wasting no time, he pried himself from his friends,  
and from his clothes, the tiny bits of fur he did cleanse.

He walked behind the tree, eagerly grabbing the box,  
all of his friends watching on like hawks.

“I got this for you!” Adam said with a smile,  
hoping this would cheer him, if only for a while.

He cast a bewildered look upon Adam right then,  
for it is they who had fought, time and time again.

“I know I haven’t been the best recently...” Adam began with remorse,  
“I hope this gift can at least make you happy.” his voice ran coarse.

From Adams hands, did the present now stem,  
as grumpy old Gallade held out his old hands.

Still greatly confused, and unsure what this meant,  
regardless, he began to rip apart the wrapping, and did not relent.

Once the wrapping was gone, what laid before him did stun,  
like a magical spell, the room around him had spun.

A long warm blue scarf, hand knitted so fine,  
the mere sight of it sent a tingle up his spine.

“Dad gave that to me when I was a young boy.”  
Grumpy old Gallade felt tears well up out of joy.

For his father had passed not but one year ago,  
a fatal work accident, the end to his stage show.

Even more so than that, the man was Gallade’s trainer,  
bonded by spirit, he was his retainer.

But ever since that day, grumpy old Gallade felt empty,  
for all those years gone they did spend, counted twenty.

Lost and without purpose, he sulked in the house,  
day in and day out, he made no more noise than a mouse.

That year, he felt as if he had lost the love of his family,  
until this very day, where Adam stood before him, bashfully.

He hadn’t noticed it yet, but his cheeks flooded with tears,  
of all the time gone by they had spent all those years.

“I know it’s been rough.” Adam did finally say,  
“I hope this gift makes you happy, even if just for today.”

The flood of emotions too strong, they had clung,  
now bore witness for them to see, in the room it all hung.

He gripped the scarf tightly, his emotions no longer contained,  
standing up sharply, he hugged Adam, no longer restrained.

For a long few moments, they embraced there in the den,  
allowing all his emotions to fall on to his shoulder right then.

Adam knew not what to do, and expected not this!  
But he held Gallade tightly, for now he would not remiss.

“I miss him too, Gallade.” Adam did finally confide,  
Just as their arms did part way to their sides.

Like a pair of sad brothers, they did stand there with their tears,  
caring not for who else would bear witness to their fears.

Right then in that moment, a sight not seen for a while,  
grumpy old Gallade did finally smile!

Donning the scarf, ‘round his neck he wrapped tightly,  
Forgetting the sorrow that haunted him nightly.

Cheer in the air, Adam’s friends now came in,  
a large group hug surrounding Gallade did begin.

Adam and Gallade both kneeled to the group,  
and rolled around on the floor as one big pokémon soup.

Laughter and merriment echoed in the halls of the home,  
Gallade feeling no more need for his own mind to roam.

For now he was happy, if only only for the day,  
allowing him to tackle what troubles ahead lay.

Christmas spirit rung anew right there within him,  
and with it, a new chapter in his life could begin.

So for all of those reading,  
who in this story found delight,  
merry Christmas to you all,  
and to all a good night!


End file.
